


Si l’amour a un genre

by malurette



Category: LOVE MY LIFE - やまじえびね | Love My Life - Yamaji Ebine
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Other, Trans Male Character, what if
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et si jamais Eri avait fait erreur toute sa vie sur sa propre identité ? ça n’enlèvera rien à son amour pour Ichiko… mais à l’amour d’Ichiko pour Eri, peut-être.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si l’amour a un genre…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Love my Life  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Izumiya Ichiko/(FtM?)Jōjima Eri  
>  **Genre :** interrogations  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’y a pas que cela. Un jour, par hasard, je l’entendis expliquer… ce qu’il attendait de la vie. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post one shot/what-if  
>  **Notes :** non, je n’y crois pas moi-même mais j’avais envie de poser la question  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La vie lui a fait de drôles de cadeaux, se dit Ichiko. Ses parents d’abord, le couple inhabituel qu’ils formaient, et son amoureuse ensuite…

Quand elle est devenue amoureuse d’Eri elle a voulu se dire qu’elle aimait une personne avant tout, qu’elle l’aurait aimée pareil si elle avait été un garçon. Maintenant elle sait qu’elle l’aime parce qu’elle est une fille.

Et voilà qu’Eri s’étudie dans le miroir, tirant ses cheveux en arrière, aplatissant ses seins, cherchant quelque chose entre ses jambes.

\- Tu es lesbienne, Ichiko, et je croyais que moi aussi. Dis. M’aimerais-tu toujours si j’étais un homme ?


End file.
